1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head including a plurality of magnetic head elements provided in a direction across a magnetic tape which is to be moved sliding on the magnetic head, and a magnetic head assembly including the magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed many types of tape recording and/or playing systems using a magnetic tape as a recording medium. Such magnetic tape recording and/or playing systems include two major types. One is a helical scan type in which a magnetic head element is installed on a rotary drum which is driven to rotate rapidly, and a magnetic tape is to be set and moved sliding on the surface of the rotary drum. In this helical scan type magnetic tape recording and/or playing system, data is written to and/or read from the magnetic tape by the magnetic element sliding rapidly on the magnetic tape. The other is a linear scan type in which a magnetic head element is installed on a stationary head support and a magnetic tape is to be set and moved sliding on the stationary head support. For writing data to and/or reading data from the magnetic tape in this linear scan type magnetic tape recording and/or playing system, only the magnetic tape is moved sliding on the stationary magnetic heat element.
In the helical scan type magnetic tape recording and/or playing system, since the magnetic head element moves sliding rapidly on the magnetic tape which is also moving on the magnetic head element, the one moves at a high speed relative to the other, which contributes much to a high speed of data write and read on the one hand. On the other hand, however, the rapid sliding of the magnetic head element on the magnetic tape causes the magnetic head element to be abraded so much, which leads to a short light of the magnetic head element.
On the contrary, the linear scan type magnetic tape recording and/or playing system has the magnetic head element fixed on the stationary head support. The magnetic head element does not rapidly slide on the magnetic tape as in the helical scan type system. Hence, the magnetic head element will not be abraded so much and thus it can be used for a longer service life.
In the linear scan type magnetic tape recording and/or playing system, however, the magnetic head element is fixed or stationary and only the magnetic tape is moved during data write or read to or from the magnetic tape. Since the magnetic tape speed is not limitless, it is difficult to improve the relative speed at which the magnetic head element and magnetic tape are moved relative to each other.
For improving the data write and/or read speed independently of a relative speed at which the magnetic head element and magnetic tape are moved relative to each other in the linear scan type magnetic tape recording and/or playing system, it has been proposed to dispose many magnetic head elements in a direction across the magnetic tape for simultaneous data write or read to or from the magnetic tape by them.
In this case, however, since the magnetic tape has to be as wide as prescribed in the related standard, the more the magnetic head elements, the smaller the inter element space becomes. In a linear scan type magnetic tape recording and/or playing system, if so many magnetic head elements are provided as to attain a speed of data write or read equal to or higher than that in the helical scan type magnetic tape recording and/or playing system, the inter-element space will be very small, with a result that terminals for connection of the magnetic head elements to an external circuit have to be provided very closely to each other.
Assume here that the connection terminals are to be provided very closely to each other. In this case, however, if a conventional method such as wire bonding or the like is used to electrically connect the magnetic head elements to the external circuit, the bonding solder will possibly flow to between the neighboring connection terminals which will thus be electrically short-circuited between them.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art by providing a magnetic head whose elements, even if they count a large number, can be electrically connected to an external circuit in an appropriate and simple manner, and also a magnetic head assembly including the magnetic head.
According to the present invention, there is provided a magnetic head including:
a head support disposed opposite to a signal recording surface of a magnetic tape which is to be moved sliding on the head support;
a number m (m is an integer equal to or larger than 2) of magnetic head elements disposed on the head support in a direction across the magnetic tape, with a part thereof being opposite to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape; and
a number n (n is an integer equal to or larger than 2) of connection terminals disposed on the head support, for each of the m magnetic head elements, to electrically connect the magnetic head elements to an external circuit. In the magnetic head, the n connection terminals provided for each of the m magnetic head elements are disposed in a direction perpendicular to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape.
As aforementioned, the head support is disposed opposite to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape which is to be moved sliding on the magnetic head. On the head support, a part of the m magnetic head elements are disposed opposite to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape and across the magnetic tape. Thus, the m magnetic head elements can simultaneously act on as many tracks on the magnetic tape as the magnetic head elements.
Further, the n connection terminals are provided on the head support for each of the m magnetic head elements to electrically connect the magnetic head elements to an external circuit. More specifically, the connection terminals are electrically connected to the magnetic head elements by a wiring pattern. Each of the connection terminals has a conductive member. The conductive member of each connection terminal is electrically connected at one end thereof to the external circuit, whereby the external circuit is electrically connected to the magnetic head elements.
In the magnetic head according to the present invention, the n connection terminals provided for each of the m magnetic head elements are disposed in a direction perpendicular to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape opposite to which the head support is disposed.
In the above magnetic head, since the n connection terminals for each of the m magnetic head elements are disposed in a direction perpendicular to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape, the connection terminals can be disposed on the head support with an increased interval from one another. More specifically, there are disposed on the head support the m magnetic head elements in a direction across the magnetic tape. When the n connection terminals for each of the m magnetic head elements are disposed in the direction across the magnetic tape, a number mxc3x97n of connection terminals will be disposed in the direction across the magnetic tape. In this magnetic head, if a larger number m of magnetic head elements are provided, the connection terminals will be disposed with a decreased space between two successive ones and thus they cannot easily be connected to any external circuit.
In the magnetic head according to the present invention, the n connection terminals provided for each of the m magnetic head elements are disposed in the direction perpendicular to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape, so that the connection terminals can be provided on the head support with an increased space between two successive ones. Thus, even a large number m of magnetic head elements can be electrically connected to an external circuit in an appropriate and simple manner.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a magnetic head assembly including:
a magnetic head including:
a head support disposed opposite to a signal recording surface of a magnetic tape which is to be moved sliding on the head support;
a number m (m is an integer equal to or larger than 2) of magnetic head elements disposed on the head support in a direction across the magnetic tape, with a part thereof being opposite to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape; and
a number n (n is an integer equal to or larger than 2) of connection terminals disposed on the head support, for each of the m magnetic head elements, in a direction perpendicular to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape, to electrically connect the magnetic head elements to an external;
a number n of wiring boards each having a number m of wiring patterns formed thereon for the m magnetic head elements of the magnetic head;
a number mxc3x97n of conductive spring members each having a first contact portion formed at one end thereof and which is to abut a corresponding one of the connection terminals of the magnetic head and a second contact portion formed at the other end thereof and which is to abut a corresponding one of the wiring patterns on the wiring board, to thereby provide an electrical connection between the connection terminal of the magnetic head and the wiring pattern on the wiring board; and
a spring supporting member to support the mxc3x97n conductive spring members in such a manner that the neighboring conductive spring members are electrically isolated from each other.
As mentioned above, the head support of the magnetic head is disposed opposite to the signal recording surface of a magnetic tape which is to be moved sliding on the head support. On the head support, there is disposed a part of the m magnetic head elements opposite to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape and in the direction across the magnetic tape. Thus, the magnetic head can have the m magnetic head elements write and/or read data to and/or from a number m of tracks on the magnetic tape at the same time.
Also, the magnetic head has provided on the head support the n connection terminals for each of the m magnetic head elements. Since the n connection terminals are disposed in the direction perpendicular to the signal recording surface of the magnetic tape opposite to which the head support is disposed, the connection terminals can be disposed on the head support with an increased space between two successive ones.
The first contact portion formed at one end of each conductive spring member is to abut the corresponding one of the mxc3x97n connection terminals of the magnetic head. The second contact portion, formed at the other end of the conductive spring member having provided at one end thereof the first contact portion which is to abut the corresponding one of the connection terminals of the magnetic head, is to abut the corresponding one of the wiring patterns on each wiring board. Thus, the connection terminals of the magnetic head are electrically connected to the corresponding ones of the wiring patterns of each wiring board by the conductive spring members.
The mxc3x97n conductive spring members are supported on the spring supporting member. The spring supporting member supports the mxc3x97n conductive spring members in such a manner that the mxc3x97n conductive spring members are electrically isolated from one another.
The wiring board has formed thereon the m wiring patterns for the m magnetic head elements of the magnetic head. For each of the m magnetic head elements, one of the connection terminals is electrically connected to a corresponding one of the m wiring patterns on each wiring board by a corresponding one of the conductive spring members. Namely, in the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention, there are provided the n wiring boards, and the mxc3x97n connection terminals (number n of connection terminals provided on each of the m magnetic head elements) are electrically connected to the wiring patterns formed on each of the n wiring boards by corresponding ones of the conductive spring members.
Each of the n wiring boards is connected to an external circuit such as a signal processing circuit which produces a recording signal to be written to the magnetic tape by the magnetic head element of the magnetic head or a read signal based on a data read from the magnetic tape by the magnetic head element. Therefore, in the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention, the magnetic head elements of the magnetic head will electrically be connected to the external circuit via the connection terminals, conductive spring member and wiring patterns of the wiring boards.
As in the above, in the magnetic head assembly, since the connection terminals of the magnetic head are disposed with a large space between two successive ones. The connection terminals and wiring patterns are electrically connected to each other with the first contact portion on the conductive spring member let to abut a corresponding one of the connection terminals of the magnetic bead while the second contact portion on the conductive spring member is let to abut a corresponding one of the wiring patterns on the wiring board. Each of the conductive spring members is supported on the spring supporting member which assures an electrical isolation between two successive conductive spring members. The mxc3x97n wiring patterns the nxc3x97m conductive spring members abut, respectively, are formed in a number m for each of the n wiring boards. These features contribute singly or in combination to an appropriate and simple electrical connection between the magnetic head elements of the magnetic head and an external circuit.
In the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention, the spring supporting member should preferably be formed by laminating a number n of portions for supporting at least the m conductive spring members together, or from a number m of portions for supporting at least the n conductive spring members.
Owing to the above-mentioned construction of the spring supporting member, the conductive spring members can easily be installed on the spring supporting member.
In the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention, the conductive spring member should preferably force the first contact portion to the connection terminal of the magnetic head to elastically deform and put the first contact portion into contact with the connection terminal while forcing the second contact portion to the wiring pattern on the wiring board to elastically deform and put the second contact portion into contact with the wiring pattern.
Because of the above-mentioned construction, the conductive spring member can assure a good connection between the first contact portion and the connection terminal of the magnetic head, and also a good connection between the second contact portion and the wiring pattern of the wiring board.
Also in the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention, the conductive spring member to be connected to a connection terminal corresponding to one of the magnetic head elements disposed adjacent to the magnetic head should preferably be different in length from the conductive spring member to be connected to a connection terminal corresponding to the other magnetic head element.
As in the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention, the conductive spring members to be connected to connection terminals corresponding to the magnetic head elements disposed side by side are different in length from each other, the connection terminals can be disposed on the head support with a further increased space between two successive ones.
Also in the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention, the spring supporting member should preferably have formed therein a plurality of recesses corresponding to the conductive spring members which the spring supporting member supports and in which the conductive spring members are received, respectively, in such a manner that only the first and second contact portions can be moved.
As mentioned above, the conductive spring members are received in the respective recesses formed in the spring supporting member and thus other portions than the first and second contact portions are blocked against movement so that the neighboring conductive spring members can be prevented from being put into contact with each other and thus it is possible to prevent any electrical short circuit from taking place between the neighboring conductive spring members.
Also in the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention, one of the neighboring wiring patterns formed on the wiring board should preferably extending from one to the other end thereof on one main side of the wiring board while the other should preferably be led at the middle portion thereof to the other main side of the wiring board via a through-hole formed in the wiring board.
As the wiring patterns are formed on the wiring board as mentioned above, the wiring patterns can be formed with an increased space between two successive ones so that an electrical short circuit can be prevented from taking place between the neighboring wiring patterns.
In the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention, there should preferably be formed a recess in a place on the wiring board where there lies the one end of the wiring pattern the second contact portion of the conductive spring member abuts.
The recess formed in the place where the one end of the wiring pattern on the wiring board lies assures an improved electrical connection of the second contact portion on the conductive spring member with the one end of the wiring pattern.
Also the magnetic head assembly according to the present invention should preferably include a plurality of magnetic heads which permit to write and/or read data to and/or from many tracks on a magnetic tape at the same time.
These objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present intention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.